The Baby
by RockingThursday
Summary: What happened! Who would do such a thing? Robin is involved, how? Is this a job for Superman or his friend in the suit and the geeky glasses?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Most characters are OOC and its all my fault for staying away from cartoons, why school why you do this to meh!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to DC and WB...I think, but the plot is completely mine.

* * *

><p>[Within a deep cave in a dense jungle somewhere]<p>

"Woah! What the hell?!" Kid Flash lifted the black cloth which revealed a small child, no a toddler of about 3 years old sleeping soundly. "Is that who I think it is?!", Robin appeared beside him " This is so not asterous" he sighed. "Batman's gonna kill us?" Kid Flash turned a bit pale, the part of his face below his mask. "No, he's gonna give us candy, Yes he's gonna kill us!", "Robin, shush!" Miss Martian had her hands on her hips and tried her best "sort-of bat glare" on the boys, didn't work. A "ding" went in Robins head " Since you're the leader, you get to tell Batman!" smirked the little troll as he pointed towards Aqualad, he sighed and gave in to the fact that he had to face Batman with a report of their failure on a mission …again. "We must stay calm and leave this place immediately, if the perpetrator is still here we may not be able to tell Batman anything" They nodded and proceeded to help the still unconscious Artemis and slightly dazed Zatana. "errr… where's Rocket?" Kid Flash left the baby in Miss M's arms and zipped around the area searching for Rocket. "Up here guys! The bad guy left, he's injured from the blast, we might still be able to catch him!", "No, we must head back to Mount Justice, treat the injured and report to Batman". They left the "used to be" bad guy's lair and headed towards Mount Justice using the bioship.

"Wahhhh!" the baby woke and started wailing non-stop. Trying to calm him down was difficult…trying to not get hit by a baby with super strength was harder. "Ouch! Stop that!" The baby flailed his little limbs trying to get free and hit Kid Flash with all his might, "Here, look its Black Canary" Miss Martian morphed into Black Canary, since she was den mother and partially his mentor, he might calm down…nope. "Gahh!" head smacked into the wall of the bioship and fainted, Kid Flash down. Rocket dove out of the way in time and went over to check on Kid Flash. Robin was researching on all ways to pacify a baby, trying everything he found with Aqualad . "Note to self, Super baby needs person with super strength to prevent casualties" Robin tried funny faces, didn't work either. "Maybe he's hungry?" Miss Martian chipped in and tried not to lose altitude while multi-tasking to look at the baby and thinking of ways to stop his crying. It was getting hard to control the bioship with all the noise and mental emotions coming from him, it conveyed his sadness and anger which distracted her from flying the bioship.

"Batman! Help, he won't stop crying!" They all, only the conscious ones, rushed out of the bioship towards Batman who was perplexed then understood when he saw the infant. "Is this…" they nodded their heads and confirmed that this little "bundle of joy" was indeed Superboy. They told Batman all the things they tried to calm him down, even the diaper check which lucky for them was untrue. Batman pressed his communicator "Get to Mount Justice, Now!", he turned to the team and scooped the baby out of Aqualad's arms and swiftly headed towards the transporters. Rocket and Miss Martian helped their unconscious team mates and a dizzy Zatana to the med bay while Robin and Aqualad followed Batman in.

* * *

><p>[At a random, undisclosed summer house on a certain business man's island]<p>

"You did what?!" Luthor yelled at Sportsmaster, "Take it easy, anyways it's not according to plan but at least its close enough". "No, it's not close enough you dumbass! You were supposed to aim for Robin!" exasperated he sat down on the leather sofa opposite Sportsmaster. "He's Superman's apprentice right? No problem", "Problem?! The problem is just that! Superboy is not Superman's apprentice nor does he want him to be." he put his whiskey glass down "moreover he is invulnerable, how can he just disappear like that?!". Sportsmaster shrugged "how am I supposed to know, this thing came from a Mr.T, he showed me it vaporising an entire ship to dust in front of me", "Well then, do you know where he is now?", "err…he's not picking up his calls no more, says the cops are on to him".

"Whatever, just make sure you get him the next time, they should be on high alert now so you better lay low till it tides over", "Sure, pay me and I'll leave" a finger snap from Luthor and Mercy comes over with a brief case, opens it up and reveals green but only half of the case is filled with it. "Hey! We had a deal!", "The deal was to vaporize Robin, you failed and won't get the full payment till you have done your job right". Sportsmaster angrily gets up, grabs the brief case and heads down towards his helicopter.

Luthor rubs his temples to relieve the "anger" migraines and turns his chair towards the TV, Mercy closes all the blinds and dims the lights. The TV projects out transparent holographic screens in front of him, showing many dark silhouettes of familiar figures.

* * *

><p>Will be continued...<p>

Please review and criticize as much as you like, cause I suck at "writing" stories and I will appreciate that you help me improve :D Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Took me a while but here it is!

* * *

><p>"Recognised, Superman, 01" a flash of light and there stood the man of steel, his eyes fell on the whining baby wriggling in Batman's grip. "Who's the cutie?" he tickled the baby and cooed at him, the little one stopped and stared at Superman with his big blue eyes and made a delighted squeal that seemed to spread throughout the mountain. The "cutie" scrambled to reach Superman's arms and gave kicks to the dark knight in the process, nearly fell when Batman lost his grip but Superman grabbed the baby in time and cradled him with an arm "Woah there, that was a close one!". Now in Superman's arms the baby looked up at him and gave the sweetest grin, curious little hands roamed and explored his broad chest. "Whatcha' doing, hm?" Superman gave a giggle and stroked the baby's cheek, the little one responded by holding the larger hand with both his own and put it to the side of his face and felt the warmness that came with it.<p>

"Aww… Batman he's the most adorable thing I've ever seen, where'd you get hi- Batman?" the dynamic duo was gone without a trace. "Erm…I think I hear Uncle B calling so…bye!" and KidFlash zipped out of the room in a heartbeat, leaving the man of steel with the baby. "Wa- you guys can't leave me with him! I don't know how to take care of babies!" he said to the already empty room. _Leave Superman with a baby, _he thought sarcasticly,_ he likes kids and probably knows how to take care of one!_ The baby giggled happily as he copied Superman's disgruntled expression, Superman smiled as he looked at him and noticed a note pasted on the baby "Take care of Conner, I will send baby supplies later- Batman". "Where is he…oh" as a realisation hit him, he sighed in defeat and promptly left through the transporters.

* * *

><p>[In an apartment somewhere in Metropolis]<p>

"Alright kiddo, this is where I live" he told the gurgling baby as he landed onto his balcony. The ba… no, Conner was still excited over the flight to reach the apartment and continued to drool onto the blue suit even as his giggles died down. Clark entered the apartment and put Conner down, the wide-eyed baby looked curiously at everything and decided to explore the "new environment" he was in. The space they were in was the living room and it connected to the open kitchen via an island counter. Conner was intrigued by the nearby sofa and climbed clumsily onto it, he was surprised by the bounciness as he sat down then proceeded to play some more on this white playground of sorts. "Hey, better be careful Conner", Clark closed the balcony doors and rushed to steady Conner on the sofa, "You don't want to get an owie if you fall". Conner sat down and continued to play on the seats. While looking back every now and then to check on Conner, Clark reached his front door and peeked out to see if any neighbours were in the hallway, he then used super speed to take the duffel bag that was placed outside and closed the door.

"Hmm…let's see baby diapers, bottle, milk…Conner?" he looked up from the bag and saw that the baby was no where to be seen, small fits of laughter was coming from the bedroom and so he followed it to the source. Conner had found his way to the bed and had tied the blanket around his neck like a cape, he was jumping up and down on the springy mattress and making whooshing noises with laughter in-between. Clark carried the boy off the bed, put him down and untied the blanket but Conner whined in protest. "The blanket's too heavy and big to be a cape, you can't fight bad guys like that. I'll get something lighter for you, alright?" Conner excitedly followed him to the drawer by the bed, he picked out a red towel and dressed the boy with the clothes from the bag. Happy with his new cape he zoomed back into the living room, Clark changed into his home clothes and took his briefcase before joining Conner.

Clark went to the coffee table in front of the TV and took his notes and laptop out, used his X-ray vision to make sure Conner wasn't making any trouble and continued with his report. He got so engrossed with his work that he forgot to check on Conner, the boy was quietly playing behind the island counter giggling to himself on his new find. Another hour had past before loud laughter interrupted his concentration, he searched for the boy and "Oh. Rao." he super sped to the kitchen to find a powdered baby surrounded by large amounts of flour and an empty flour bag. "Conner! You shouldn't have played with the flour!" Clark quickly carried him to the bathroom and took off the boy's whited clothes, Conner stood there pouting with eyes that threatened to cry. Then he noticed that Superman was not wearing his suit and cocked his head to the side in confusion " Superman?", "Yes?" Clark replied as he wet a towel and started wiping the flour from Conner's face. He stared at the strange looking Superman in front of him and put a hand up to touch the shirt and face "Oh, I don't wear my suit all the time. Its like the clothes you wear everyday, you need to change out of it some time, right?" Conner nodded in agreement then started his giggle fits again, Clark realised why and as revenge he tickle-attacked the culprit.

After cleaning up the mess and the boy, Clark prepared to make dinner for them and this time he made sure to check on Conner as regularly as possible. "You like spaghetti?", "Uh huh" Conner was drawing in the living room, crayons scattered around him as he worked on his masterpiece. The duffel bag had contained many things that a 3 year old would need, a few baby manuals were also included to help Clark care for the little addition to his household. Clark set the table and Conner ran towards the counter "look! look!", the drawing was very messy but anyone who saw it would know it was a drawing of Superman flying in the sky. "Thank you Conner. Now let's put that away and eat, ok?" he lifted Conner so that he was able to put up the drawing on the "frozens section" of the fridge with magnets. Even though he could sit on the dining chair by himself, Conner's chin reached just above the table top so Clark had to stack various dictionaries and other thick books to create a makeshift baby chair. Dinner was most delightful even with a few mishaps of "suicidal meatballs" dropping to the floor in the fight against the fork Conner was using, evidence of this was in spaghetti sauce on his bib and the table. _8 o'clock…bedtime, _Clark checked his clock then brought Conner into the bathroom to wash up and was about to dress him in PJs when he suddenly dashed out.

Clark ran out trying to find the baby when he saw it, a baby crib next to his bed with a black and red theme. _Wow, Bruce really went all out..., _something moved in the shadows of the dimly lit room near the bedside and started squealing at the new object in the room. "What's this?" Conner was clad in nothing but his diaper as he stared in awe at the crib, "it's your bed, now c'mere!" Clark quickly ran towards Conner and clothed him in the PJs as the baby tried to escape his grasp. "Okey dokey, time for bed" Clark put the boy into the crib and went to change into his PJs, he couldn't leave the boy by himself so no night patrol tonight. He had turned off the lights and said goodnight while climbing into bed when he heard whimpers from the crib. He turned on the bedside lamp and saw that Conner was standing in crib and clutching his blanket with the saddest blue eyes, "you want to er…sleep with me tonight?" Conner nodded and Clark picked him up and tucked him into the bed. The lights were off again and Clark felt something grab his arm and snuggle onto his chest, he fell asleep grinning dreamily with the boy by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally finished this one today. To all who followed and fav'ed : I love you people!

Thanks to Anonymous, I now have a space between speeches by each person. It's much more neater now :)

* * *

><p>"Good morning Metropolis! Today…" a half-asleep Clark hit the snooze button and sat up immediately, completely forgetting that his bed had another person and said person now startled by the sudden motion began to cry. Loudly.<p>

"Sorry!" Clark was totally clueless on how to soothe wailing babies and tried imitating people he had seen on TV. When Conner calmed down, Clark carried him to the kitchen. He quickly made breakfast and read his morning news as he ate it. When they finished eating Conner had a milk moustache and was very persistent in wanting to keep it, Clark knew that chasing after "Sir milk moustache" would make him late for work so he gave up. He changed into his super suit, grabbed his suitcase, carried the baby and the duffel bag and flew off to the transporter to drop him off at Mount Justice.

"Weee!" Conner felt like he was on a carnival ride and excitedly looked at every direction to take in the view, Clark had to hold him tightly so as to not drop the boy. Flying in the day was very different from flying at night, he could see everything from above the city now and that made it an entirely new experience for him.

"What's that?" Conner pointed to a golden globe in the distance and stared in awe.

"That is the Daily Planet, my friends work there" Clark explained as he flew towards it then landed behind the globe. His hands feeling a specific part of the globe and eventually pressing a hidden button, it opened up to reveal a small rectangular space which had a keypad within it. Clark placed his hand on the keypad, said his superhero identity and identified Conner as a guest to the device. It scanned him and Conner, then a light engulfed them both before the hidden space closed itself.

* * *

><p>[Transporters, Mount Justice]<p>

The transporter lit up and announced their arrival, Red Tornado was already there waiting for them. Clark put the duffel bag on the floor and put Conner into Red Tornado's arms… he didn't want to let go.

"Conner, Red Tornado is going to care for you until Batman or I get back, okay?" Clark tried to reassure the boy but he still wouldn't let go of Clark. Conner's lips trembled and looked like he wanted to cry, he shook his head and whined in hopes of getting Superman to stay with him. Guilt tripping… his other ultimate weakness besides kryptonite, the look on Conner's face told him to stay while a mini Lois on his shoulder yelled " SMALLVILLE, GET YOUR ASS TO WORK!".

"It is alright Conner, Superman will come back, he never lies" Red Tornado's monotonous voice stopped Conner's whining.

"You c-come… back?" Conner's voiced cracked a bit from in between the sniffles and now he had hiccups. His stray tears dripped down has face, he wiped them with his arms and cleaned off his moustache in the process.

"Don't worry, I will" Clark smiled his brightest smile and Conner reluctantly let go of his arms. A flash of light and Superman was gone. Red Tornado brought Conner to the kitchen to try and stop the hiccups, he ran through his data base and the internet to find hiccup remedies. After a while Conner got annoyed of the remedies, actually his hiccups didn't bother him at all. He was bored, he was three and just wanted to play, not wanting to stay any longer he fled the room.

"Conner?" Red Tornado looked up from the fridge as no one answered, he closed it shut and scanned the security footage. Conner was in the living room, he found his bag and climbed into it to find his toys. Red Tornado casually walked in, sat on the sofa and watched Conner play.

* * *

><p>[In an alley near the Daily Planet]<p>

Clark walked out of the phone booth now clad in his work clothes, the confidence of Superman was now replaced by Clumsy Kent and his glasses. Bumping into a few people, nearly losing his balance and dropping his briefcase, then he was grabbed by the tie and dragged to a car parked just outside the Daily Planet.

"Lois, I just ironed this tie, please don't crumple it" he adjusted his glasses as he was shoved into the car.

"Sorry Smallville, we gotta go! There's a big story down town and we are NOT missing it!" Lois got into the car, slammed the door, put one hand on the shift stick and the other on the steering wheel.

"Oh, hi Jimmy", "Sup CK" Jimmy gave a little wave before they both fell backwards into their seats as Lois hit the accelerator, nearly hitting another car as they sped off.

* * *

><p>[Living room, Mount Justice]<p>

"Supey!" Kid Flash sped to Conner and lifted him, tossing him up and down. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad were the first few to arrive, Megan wasn't back yet due to cheer leading practice, Zatana and Rocket were still having classes, Robin knew where Artemis was but didn't say anything. The trio took over babysitting Conner, they didn't have to worry much since baby notes were pasted on the fridge courtesy of Batman. Red Tornado was sure he had a glitch or something, his data and scanners never picked up any other presence during the time he babysat Conner. Robin snickered.

"Bye bye, Red Tonato" Conner waved his little arm at the android as he exited via transporters. They started with playing baby toys, moved on to small hand games like patty cake, then it all somehow moved to lost.

"Shit! We're gonna die again!", Wally never felt this terrified before, "We're gonna be thrown off a building by Batman then thrown face first into the sun by Superman!".

"Correction, you two will be thrown by Batman and made into fried face pies by Superman" Robin typed away on the main computer, "I will probably be grounded for…ever".

"Babies his age are curious, yes?", Aqualad replied through his comm as he was looking under some gym equipment, "He is most likely to be in a place that fascinates him, perhaps something related to Superman?". Light bulbs lit up simultaneously and they all rushed to Conner's room.

They could hear giggles and cooing from inside the room, they opened it to find Conner in the midst of piles of scrapbooks. Each contained countless articles on all things related to Superman.

"Daddy!" he proudly pointed to the pictures.

Someone went "Aww" while Kid Flash and Robin went "Gah!", Aqualad was too shocked to respond.

"Lady! Don't scare us like that!" and Kid Flash got a whack upside his head. Black Canary went in to pick up the little boy, she cradled him in her arms and promptly labelled him "cutie".

"Actually I just played along, she entered Mount Justice like ten minutes ago" Robin said defensively.

"And you didn't tell us..." Kid Flash gave a "what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-face" while Robin simply shrugged. They explained everything that happened to Conner except for the lost part, their funerals would have been there and then.

* * *

><p>To be Continued...<p>

Once again, readers criticize as much as possible if you want!

Thank You all for reading!


End file.
